The main use of numbering is identification, verification and security besides quantifying the amount. Numbering is the simplest method for giving uniqueness to the products manufactured in an identical process. Besides numbering, there can be other ways (e.g. alphabetical sequence or symbols) for giving uniqueness to the final products. But such methods are often found to be complicated and cannot quantify instantaneously.
There are many methods of numbering. The most popularly used is conventional numbering which is suitable for sequential numbering of single identical (token) output of a manufacturing process. The instruments which are used for numbering tokens from minimum to maximum number is called numbering box. Identical numbering boxes can be used in the conventional numbering system for numbering of multi-output processes. Any numbering box can generate any number within the desirable range. Special care has to be taken, so that there is no duplication of numbers in case of multi-products numbering in conventional numbering system.
EP1389524 describes a “Numbering process and numbering box to carry out the process”, the numbering box for typographic numbering in sheet or web fed printing machines, said box numbering with p digits k*n items on said sheets or web for allowing a sequential collecting of said items in the finishing and collating process of layers of q sheets or of a web cut into layers of q sheets, wherein said box carries out a purely sequential actuation for digits 1 to s.
Indian currency notes are printed with 40, 50, 60, 36 etc number of notes on a single sheet at a time. Moreover 100 sequential tokens (notes) are to be packed at the final output and 10 sequential packets will form 1000 sequential notes (tokens), which is called one bundle.
In a conventional system, the numbering pattern for ‘n’ Cycle to produce ‘m’ products per cycle will be as follows:

In the above example, the numbering boxes of A11 and A12 cannot be set serially, because after one cycle A11 will be equal to previous setting of A12. So after processing of all the cycles, we will get the serial numbering like A11, A21, A31 . . . , An1 and similarly from another column. If A12 is set to the next number of An1 then A11 to An2 will form the sequence. In this way A11 to Anm can form a serial sequence. Hence, in partial processing we will not get serial tokens. Thus we have to wait till the completion of numbering to get all the tokens in serial order. Hence no automation can be implemented for further processing like packing unless all cycle is completed. Hence Conventional System is not suitable for unique sequential numbering of multi tokens output process.
SPaNS (Sequential Packet Numbering System) is another numbering system that was invented to minimize the above drawbacks in the Conventional System. SPaNS is used in the processing of sheets having tokens/packets in the multiple of 10 per sheet. For example fifty packets (for 50 notes per sheet) are obtained after cutting one block (100 sheet) in SPaNS, which will produce 5 bundles. Each bundle having tokens numbered of least significant three digits 001 to 000, as for example, first note number 000001 to 1000th note (bottom note of the bundle) number 001000. The above 5 bundles produced from one block are not in sequence. Normally, the above process is done in a decrement pattern that is, from maximum number to minimum number. This is called backward numbering.
From the above two methods bundles in complete sequence cannot be obtained. So even after applying the SPaNS fully sequential bundle are not achieved, which is highly required for further processing like packing. Here manual arrangement is required after completion of cutting of all 20000 sheets (to produce 1000000 notes and 50 notes per sheet). Hence no automation can be implemented between cutting and packing in any similar printing press of the world where sequential bundle packing is required.
Primarily, in order to overcome the limitations as cited above, the numbering system of the present invention is developed. This numbering system is applicable for processing of sheets having tokens (eg. notes) in the multiples of 10 per sheet.